


please don't quote that

by couldaughter



Category: History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, it's more like ust than actual relationship im deeply sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldaughter/pseuds/couldaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irwin is embarrassed, Dakin is triumphant, and the end-of-lunch bell is a moment killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please don't quote that

Lunchtime dragged on as lunchtimes are wont to do. To the Oxbridge candidates, it was merely another opportunity to smoke, joke, and generally disregard the headmaster's feelings. 

Dakin spent it tormenting Irwin. “I think I'm getting this whole revisionist thing. It's all interpretation and calling historians liars, right? “Truth is the prime lie men tell a boy”? That's from Owen, sir. To Eros.”

Irwin sighed. “I do know Owen, Dakin. I'm not that far out of school myself, remember?”

Dakin smiled languidly at him. Damnable boy, thought Irwin. It wouldn't do for the school to dismiss two teachers in a week, but if Dakin continued the way he was- it didn't do to consider it.

“Oh, how could I forget. You're really an innocent flower, aren't you, sir? Barely past the first blush of spring.”

Irwin did, in fact, flush at this, although he told himself it was in irritation and not embarassment.

“That's besides the point, Dakin. I believe you're meant to be telling me about your thoughts on the agricultural revolution,” he said, grasping at responsibility.

Dakin was still delighted by Irwin's blush. “Oh, but sir-”

Irwin gave him a warning look, and Dakin relented. Slightly.

“Well, sir, you know what I think?”

“I wouldn't mind it. That's more or less what I'm here for, remember.”

Dakin smiled again, sharper. “I think you really, really need to get laid.”

Irwin stood up suddenly. “That's not appropriate, Dakin.”

“You asked, sir. Can't blame me for being honest.”

The bell, blessedly, rang. “You'd better go to Hector's lesson.”

“Oh, sir. You'd hand me unhappily to vicious love?”

“Yes, and if you think Catullus would persuade me to let you stay-” Irwin gazed resolutely at the desk.

Dakin's voice drifted from the doorway. “Would it have, sir? It's a shame I didn't think of it earlier, then.”

Irwin sat down heavily. Only a few weeks more, and this issue would be moot.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for felix eldergrantaire, who is sweet and wonderful and also knows most of this play by heart. gotta love that.


End file.
